fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Gray Surge
Gray Surge is a member of the Edolas Fairy Tail Guild. He is the Edolas counterpart of Gray Fullbuster. Appearance Unlike his counterpart in Earthland, Gray Fullbuster, he wears many layers of clothes such that they make him look quite large. Although, he appears exactly like Gray Fullbuster in a physical manner. Personality Gray Surge's personality is vastly different from his Earth Land counterpart's, as he excessively puts on layers of clothes, instead of stripping. Also, he is the one with the crush in his and Juvia's relationship. Gray Surge gets along well with Natsu Dragion, calling him a friend and even asking him to have a chat after so long. Synopsis Edolas arc When Juvia is about to leave for a job, Gray tries to come with her. However, Juvia refuses him after seeing his many layer of clothing and tells him to call her again when he is wearing less. Gray tries to defend himself, saying that he gets cold easily, but Juvia ignores him and walks off to leave. Despite Juvia's rejection, Gray continues to announce to the rest of the guild that he loves her, much to Reedus's annoyance. When Lucy Ashley discovers some intruders, Gray goes to confront the group.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 169, Page 17-20 After Lucy Ashley recognizes Natsu Dragneel, Gray returns his attention to Juvia, begging her to let him come on the job. Juvia gets annoyed and kicks Gray away.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 79 He later comforts Natsu after he was stopped by Lucy Ashley from hugging Lisanna, telling him that he can chat with him like old times.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 170, Page 6 Gray later stands with the rest of his guild, scared due to the Fairy Hunter's approach.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 170, Page 10 After the guild is transported into a safer location, Natsu explains his story. The guild is skeptical at first but believes the story, saying that the Natsu they are facing is not the same as the Natsu that they know. When Natsu asks for directions to the capital, Gray, with the rest of his guild, tries to discourage them to no avail.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 171, Pages 2-5 Just as Lucy Heartfilia, Gray Fullbuster, and Coco were about to be defeated by the Royal Army of Edolas, all of the members of the Edolas Fairy Tail Guild showed up to fight back the royal army. Gray is surprised to see his Earth Land counterpart and orders him to put some clothes on. He then watches Juvia fight, wishing that she was fighting him too.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 192, Pages 15-19Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 193, Pages 2-3 The fight, however, did not last long as Magic was being removed by Mystogan and his plan. Gray begins to panic with everyone when his Magic Weapon refuses to work, realizing that the Magic is being removed from Edolas.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 195, Pages 11-14 Before being sent back to Earth Land, Gray cheers up the Edolas Fairy Tail Guild by telling them that they don't need Magic to be a Guild, they only need their comrades. Gray is last seen watching the Earth Land Fairy Tail's departure with a smile on his face.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 197, Pages 12-13Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 197, Page 17 Former Magic and Abilities Magic Spear: Gray Surge uses a long spear with a curved blade and a pointed end. He is seen wielding this weapon during the fight against the Edolas Royal Army. It is unknown whether or not the spear has any special properties.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 92 Major Battles *Gray Fullbuster, Lucy Heartfilia, Coco & Edolas Fairy Tail vs. Edolas Royal Army References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Counterpart Category:Edolas Category:Needs Help